backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Western Union man
The Western Union man was an employee of Western Union in 1955. Biography delivers a letter from Clara Brown, written in August 1893, to Marty during a history class at Hill Valley High School in March 1986, much to the consternation of Marty's history teacher.]] On the evening of November 12, 1955, the man was assigned the task of delivering a curiously addressed envelope: it contained a letter that — even more curiously — was instructed to be delivered to a "Marty McFly", who was to be found two miles outside of Hill Valley, some seventy years after the sender had dropped it off. Evidently, the man didn't think that this "Marty" would show up, and had made a bet with his co-workers reflecting this view. That evening, the man drove up to the front of the soon-to-be built Lyon Estates, stepped out of his car, and addressed Marty McFly by his correct name (and not as "Calvin Klein"). Marty was understandably perplexed. When handed the letter, Marty asked who the man was. The man simply replied "Western Union." Though initially a bit gruff with Marty, the delivery man's demeanor softened and became somewhat jovial, even going so far as to joke about the lost office bet. The man was visibly bemused by the letter's content and Marty's exuberant reaction, but he did offer Marty help, who gently refused, explaining that there was only one man who could help him. By March 1986, the man had retired from delivery duties (bearing in mind that he was, by this time, in his late seventies) and was working in the less strenuous position of a supervisor at Western Union, where another case occurred similar to the one he had experienced back in 1955.Back to the Future 6: Continuum Conundrum Part 1. Behind the scenes *The Western Union man was portrayed by comedian Joe Flaherty, who previously worked with the film trilogy's director Robert Zemeckis and producers Bob Gale and Steven Spielberg on Used Cars ''(which had also featured Deborah Harmon, who had a cameo as a newscaster on Doc's television set in the first film's opening sequence). Flaherty reprised his role as the Western Union man in the ''Family Guy spoof of The Empire Strikes Back, ''"Something, Something, Something Dark Side". *Other than Doc, the Western Union man was the only person in 1955 who referred to Marty as "Marty McFly". *In the novelization, the man is referred to as 'Trenchcoat' a total of four times: three times on page 212 (see second Quote above) and once on page 213 (bearing in mind that the character is never identified with a proper name), before he reveals to Marty that he is from Western Union. The man himself is given the following description on page 213: Appearances *Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' * ''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' **Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum Part 1" References See also *Western Union man (1986) *Western Union Category:Individuals Category:1955